House of Rooden
The Ducal Blachouse of Rooden, in ancient times known as the House of Scholars, is the ruling house of the Laklol's Pyre duchy, ruling it from their ducal seat at Tarsday Tower, near Witewing. It was also the first princely house of the First Isles, formed from the intermarriage of the Nubilite House of Denr, and the Pilantine House of Xhonsu. This piece of information has long been lost to history. What is well-remembered, however, is the name of its first ruler, Princess Huraka (the namesake of all hurricanes), and the name of Huraka's husband, Scol. These two are considered the true finders of the house. During the time of Tale of Zul, the House of Rooden had worked diligently for the Lobott people to forget their origins. Instead, most Delkishmen know them for fielding excellent commanders, warriors, and statesmen. The House of Rooden's history is deeply steeped in magicks, however, and for this there is a continuous undercurrent of darkness to their reputation. History: Lord Scol was a Nubilite who took his name from the Pilantine word for "teacher." Although Princess Huraka was famously fearsome, she was not to be as well-remembered as her husband. Scol was famously wise, and found the means to extend his lifespan by hundreds of years. During his long life, Scol acted as an advisor to his successors, and to many Great Emperors of the Far West. He was an alchemist, and excelled especially at golemry. Scol had been taught by the First Alchemist himself. Scol wore a blacatamount cape, and was said to be a skinstealer. He is rumored to have seen the eruption of Mount Scorpion from a safe vantage point. Scol advised his descendant Prince Ror to side with the House of Oyu during the Last Revolution, which ensured its survival. When Ror questioned Scol's loyalty to his house, Scol revealed that his first son with Huraka was still alive. Lord Eron, who had supposedly died more than 300 years prior, had secretly been alive and manipulating political goings on within the Far West. When the Fatherkiller demanded the head of Prince Ror, Eron himself escorted him to his execution site at Lake Wynd. Eron then became Prince of the First Isles for a second time before abdicating to Ror's son, Rotok. At this time, Scol disappeared forever, with it being rumored that he survived and went off to live on Scol's Isle. In reality, he was slain inside Dai Lo's Library. Scol's Isle did in fact contain an entrance to the library, but when it was sealed, a wave of magickal energy enveloped the isle, making it very dangerous to step onto, and making navigation around it nearly impossible. It is considered cursed, and so no one lays claim to it. Telf claims that it belongs to the First Isles, and the First Isles claim it belongs to Telf. Over the centuries and millennia, the House of Rooden developed a reputation for being very intelligent, and so earned its name as the House of Scholars. In fact, it was them that planted the seed of potential "mob-rule" in the First Isles. They had long advocated for it, but the feudal system of the Far West would not allow for it to be enacted. When the Revolution From Ross occured, this spark lit the fire of the First Revolution, led by the House of Rooden itself which abdicated its rule as princes. All were content within the house save for Rothulk, the heir to Prince Urridon. Rothulk attempted a coup against his older brother, and very nearly succeeded. He was exiled to a small isle barely considered part of the island chain, and with only a very small population. This isle became known as Rothulk's Roost, but his part to play was not yet over. Eron considered Lords Urridon and Rothulk to be uniquely intelligent among his descendants, and so shared with them the secret to his longevity. Rothulk questioned his inclusion, and Eron answered that he was a military genius, far surpassing even him, who had millenia of experience. The three went into hiding following the failure of the revolution, but came out of hiding following the Rape of Rotokpolis. They established the First Army of the Mob-rule Party, and organized revolts, demonstrations, and attacks against the Far West. From distant First Finger Point, Urridon cast a spell that turned off the Raintrap of the Water Empire for a full six months. The landmark became known as Point Spell-o'-Urridon. Urridon and Rothulk were assassinated by Parthaginian alchemists, whom Eron fooled into thinking he was dead. Eron then hunted down that particular Assassins'/Alchemists' Guild, and destroyed it from the inside out, recognizing that it was a real danger to his life if he returned to the more pressing matters of First Islander politics. Eron's son Roe Rooden returned to the Delklands shortly thereafter, as Eron monitored the situation from a distance. Roe was awarded control over Laklol's Pyre by Billow the Slave through the High Grey, following the 1st Great War, almost entirely in part because he spoke Lobott, had "royal" blood, and was a follower of the Faith o' Nine. This happened on a Tarsday, and their castle was later known as Tarsday Tower. Roe had been raised in the faith in Parthalenn, because Eron had the foresight that getting on Billow's good side would be politically important. As a result of his upbringing, Roe had been witness to countless atrocities of the 1st Great War. Telf had been an ally of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory during the Great War, and had committed countless atrocities under Lord Vandre Ymu. Roe's younger brother, Rochmon Rooden, had spoken out against this violence very publicly, and had even led attacks on Lord Vandre's Tour d'Ymu. Roe was caught by surprise later in his life, as the First Isles were wrested from Farwestern control all at once as Messink swept through the Far West, and declared the First Isles a sort of autonomous region. Roe was awarded with lordship over the isles, and Eron became his advisor. As a result of all this, and the relative privileges that the First Isles, the Snout, and Bredenn received, there was an upwelling of love towards the House of Messon and the Sefenlands, especially from the House of Rooden. The House of Firstboat, however, a then minor house from the area around Fourteenships, began openly challenging their lords as hypocrites, for they had formerly advocated for mob-rule. They were silenced, and many of their leaders imprisoned. The minor house held a vendetta against their lords, one they would later be able to act on. Sefenlander rule was brief but influential on the isles and on the house. When the Delkish Empire came about, and the island nation's degree of independence went down, Lord Eron reacted badly. He mustered strength from the First Isles and Laklol's Pyre in the first revolt against Delkish rule. The largest front of the Deylki-Sefenlander War was fought in Telf. Lord Eron was betrayed on both fronts, however, as his great-granddaughter Lady Ruel Rooden led a 3rd Branch against him. The House of Firstboat, which had grown wealthy from trade with the Sefenlands stormed the First Fortress near Rotokpolis, capturing Eron, and crippling the war effort in hours. At the Trial of Eron Rooden, the House of Firstboat was awarded with lordship over the First Isles, whilst Lady Ruel was allowed to keep control over Laklol's Pyre. She was even awarded special privileges over other lords and ladies of the new Delkish Empire. Eron was sentenced to death by hanging at the Gallows in Flotch. Thereupon his death, he collapsed into clay. He had been nearly entirely a golem. His death was so perplexing, that most dismissed it as a legend, and he receded into the pages of history books. It has been held by most mainstream historians that Eron was in reality several advisors all claiming immortality not unlike the Blue King. King Majkal Messoloriha, once Telf had completely come under Imperial Delkish rule, named Sir Uriddon Rooden (not to be confused with the abdicated Prince Urridon Rooden) one of the thirteen dukes of the Delklands. Uriddon is the relatively unknown nephew of Sir Roddmon Rooden, and father of Treasonous Roddock Rooden. He was also secretly a convert to the Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine.Category:History Category:Houses